Resurgence
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: The Sith had been chasing the Jedi and the Republic soldiers for years, until the final light-side ship landed on Earth. Now, over one hundred years later, they've begun working together. But when one of the Jedi Masters has a dream about an enormous Sith fleet headed their way, she knows it's not just a nightmare, and enlists the help of the wizards and the New Republic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I own nothing, except this insane plot idea, and the new characters. But that's really not much compared to either of the two worlds I'm drawing this story from.**

**If you can find a story that's as nutty as this one, I'll give you some serious points. Also, now that I've finished my first year of college, I have all summer to WRITE WRITE WRITE! :D Send me PMs if you have any comments you want to make sure that I see. That, or reviews - those are always nice ;)**

**And, without further ado, I give you: Resurgence.**

* * *

Not so very long ago, in our very own galaxy, something rather extraordinary happened. The end of the Chucaetaa Wars in the Outer Rim came, along with what was left of the Jedi being chased into the Unknown Regions by the surprisingly amassed Sith armada. Darth Rathe had captured parts of the Jedi council in turn, and eventually broke most of them to his will. Those he gave up on were never heard of again. Eventually, when there were simply too few Jedi to make a difference, they – along with many of the remaining light side soldiers – escaped into the uncharted sections of the Unknown Regions.

Their ship landed in one of the coldest places they'd ever stumbled upon – worse than the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk – where everything was completely iced over. After doing a bit of planet hopping, they stumbled upon one that was actually inhabited. The others had problems like being too cold, too hot – one actually had no surface at all, and was simply gas – or even too volcanic. Hiding all of their weapons and dressing in clothes much simpler than they were used to, the Jedi and the soldiers slowly began to assimilate.

Clearly, this world was one with little-to-know knowledge of the Force, and seemed to be one that was vastly under-developed compared to their old homes. Their vehicles remained on the ground at all times, animals walked around on some kind of rope, and absolutely no one they came across wore any sort of distinctively force-user robes. Until, that is, they decided they needed to find a permanent location on this planet they called Earth. So they settled in a region referred to as England, and attempted to fit in with the rest of the planet.

It had been one hundred years since the end of the Chucaetaa Wars before the Jedi and the soldiers felt comfortably fit for Earth. Perhaps ten years after arriving on the planet, one of the soldiers came across a group of people he found particularly odd, yet wonderful. Marrying one of the girls, he discovered they were something called wizards, and had their own way with what they called 'magic'. To him, it sounded remarkably like the Force that the Jedi loved so much. So over time, wizards married Jedi – although, yes, relationships had been frowned upon, the exiled Jedi realized that with the Council gone, and being on this strange planet, there was likely very little chance of training any more members of the Order. Needless to say, life became a bit different for each of the races, and each adapted to fit the other.

* * *

"Mila Tyree, if you don't put that boy down right now, I promise you I will take that Vorta away." Jaina threatened.

"But Master Duset!" The girl cried in return, "Dad says I'm supposed to practice. So when Gage was making fun of me, I decided it was a great time to practice force levitation!"

"Merlin's sake, Mila, put me down!" Gage cried from above them, looking dreadfully sorry.

Jaina shook her head in defeat and brought the poor boy down herself. She dismissed them for the afternoon after giving Mila one last grumpy look, and made her way into the main room of the newly-founded Jedi temple which was masked as an elementary school for particularly "gifted" children – much like their (now called) upper division school, Hogwarts. She had to admit, she still thought the name ridiculous, even after all these years. But even growing up with it, perhaps she was more accustomed to her more Jedi-based life at home. Growing up with a father who was descended from the wizarding side and a mother who was once a Jedi, she'd spent most of her time with her mother while her father worked at the Ministry. While the Ministry and the Council remained separate, most of their work and strategy against their discovery was a team effort.

"Master Duset," One of the Council members, Master Katarn, greeted her with a nod, "I understand Mila and Gage were having... troubles, again."

"It is difficult to remind them that while their parents are from both worlds, they cannot simply accept the light as a 'fact'. That they must feel it." She explained, reaching back and letting loose the mass of curly hair she had pinned up during lessons. "I feel that because one of the parents is not familiar with the idea, it is difficult to truly understand."

"Indeed." Master Katarn nodded, "Over time, though, I have no doubt that they two sides will grow more similar. Those who are skilled in the use of Vortas over lightsabers or wands will be the trainers. As the training continues, more of the younger ones will begin learning from Vorta-skilled teachers and Masters."

"Provided the ones who are teaching are truly in sync with the light side and understand the use of both parts of their weapon, I'm sure you are right." Jaina nodded.

Master Katarn excused himself soon after, and Jaina found herself alone in the Council Hall. Or so she thought, anyways, as she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Her hand slid naturally down to her Vorta, which was hanging from her belt. Turning, she greeted the soldier who had been assigned to the temple while it was still getting its start.

"I find it hard to believe you don't grow tired of talking in such a.. stiff and hollow way," He said thoughtfully, watching her as she turned around to face him fully. He was at least half a foot taller than her, built (as was expected of a soldier), with dark blonde hair that fell a bit into his eyes.

"It's how things are done." She replied, though she definitely agreed in her head. Any time she left the temple, she was greeted with British slang or far less formal conversations. Jaina had, of course, seen the man before, as the temple had only opened a week ago, but she'd never formally met him. After a rather awkward pause she added, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I was told your name..."

"Oh!" He said, his blue eyes widening a bit in surprise, "I had thought everyone was expecting me."

"Yes, we were. I just never caught your name." She interjected quickly.

"Ah. Yes, well, my name is Astin Sair. I'm a Captain in the New Republic's command." He supplied.

"I am Master Duset." She gave her name in turn. He reached a hand out in greeting and she took it after a moment's hesitation.

"Haven't you got a first name?" He asked as he held onto her hand.

"...Jaina." She replied slowly.

He was a rather odd sort, wasn't he? Without a sufficient way to handle herself in the situation, she found herself pulling her hand away as she stepped back.

"Well, Captain Sair," She began quietly, "I should probably get back to the students. A couple of them were acting quite horribly earlier."

"Of course." Astin nodded, giving her a brief smile – though she thought it seemed a bit too much like a smirk for her liking – as he moved aside to let her pass.

* * *

Jaina awoke from the most non-sensical dream she'd had in... well, as long as she could remember. The dream had involved a ship she couldn't name – and not the Earth kind of ship. The Sith kind, though she couldn't tell you how she knew what they looked like. It was just something she _knew_. Also, she saw herself, one of the Padawans – Padawan Bren – and the Captain she'd met earlier, from the temple. The three of them had exited a smaller ship into the hangar bay of the Sith's ship and were running towards something inside, Vortas and Blasters drawn. The Sith that her dream-self encountered seemed completely thrown by the Vorta, which she knew to be perfectly sensible, as they had not landed on Earth – or so the Force-aware citizens of Earth believed. The fact that the Vorta was both what Wizards would call a wand, and also partly a lightsaber had the Sith fighters totally confused and wary.

Padawan Bren had shouted a spell, tossing the entire party backwards, then pressed the notch in the base which transformed the Vorta into a full-blown lightsaber. The Captain shouted something as his Blasters fired into the group of Sith, but Jaina couldn't understand it. The last of the Sith they were fighting fell in no time, and Jaina rushed forward to the door ahead of them. As soon as it opened, she shot up in bed, awake and shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_ What is your problem?!_ Astin grumbled at himself. _Just blowing up on people?_

It wasn't like him at all to get so angry over things like a job, but he was seriously freaked out at this point. That Jedi girl he met yesterday had had some weird dream about him and some kid at the wizarding school so now he was expected to go off and fight the incoming Sith fleet? Okay, sure. Because he _enjoyed_ dying on a regular basis. Except he definitely didn't. He had to admit he was a bit... unnerved by the idea of flying – truly, none of the soldiers had since landing on Earth those hundred or so years ago. But he wasn't afraid of fighting. All the stories he'd learned throughout training told him that the Sith deserved to be taken down at _least_ a few notches. The only problem he really saw was flying off to fight the entire armada with just himself, Jaina, and some wizard/jedi/something-or-other kid he'd never met.

So he hadn't really been thinking when he yelled at them and stomped out of the Council Hall. He had someone to protect – he couldn't just fly off in search of something in some unknown place because the _Council _told him to. They weren't even his superiors. But the way Jaina had looked at him... She had these dark eyes that just bore right into him, practically pleading him to join them.

He was pacing and running his hand through his hair – nervous habits of his – when Jaina walked out, looking furious.

"Captain!" She called as she neared him, "Couldn't you have let them finish explaining things?"

"I know what they wanted. For me to drop everything and fly into space after some ship which we don't have a location for." He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't seem like a good basis for a mission if you ask me."

"I didn't."

Astin paused and raised an eyebrow at her, before continuing to pace back and forth across the hallway. For some reason, her eyes on him made him feel almost guilty. Like she deserved to have him help her. "Stop using your Jedi mind tricks on me."

"I wasn't. Honestly." She shook her head, raising her hands in a mock surrender, "All I'm trying to do is get you to walk back into that Council Hall and consider the mission more seriously."

"I don't see why it's my job. Pick someone else."

"I cannot, Captain. The Force gave me a vision of you, myself, and Padawan Brem. It is not up to us who is involved."

"It is not an option for me to leave." He replied cautiously. He was in no mood to go about telling his life story.

Jaina studied him for a few moments before replying with, "Whatever is an issue, I can assure you we will take care of it."

"You're not asking what it is?"

"It is not my place, Captain. But if you give us something to go off of, I can make sure it is handled well. If it is that important to you." She nodded solemnly.

"It means everything." Astin told her. He took a step towards the Council Hall, and gestured for her to lead the way back inside.

As soon as they were in the Hall again, he immediately regretted going back. He should have just sent her to talk to them, probably. He scanned the room before his eyes settled on Jaina once more. He didn't understand why she was so wrapped up in the whole Jedi lifestyle. She didn't talk normally, so had strange dreams... Yet now any child who was what they called "Force Sensitive" could choose to remain at the Jedi Academy or to go to Hogwarts. Most seemed to keep stock in their traditions for they tended to go to Hogwarts, even if offered the chance at becoming a Jedi. He was beginning to see why. Astin's parents had never trusted Jedi, and had sent him off to Hogwarts. He'd graduated easily, being extremely bright in the classroom. But five years later, things had changed. Now he was an officer for the New Republic, instead of working at the Ministry because of what had happened. They didn't ask questions, he found. Even now, ten years after, he still shuddered at the memory.

"...Provided we help him." Jaina was finishing up as he came back to the present.

The other Masters were watching him closely he realized, and stood a bit taller under their gazes. "What is it you require help with?" Master Bristol asked, breaking the silence.

"I have someone I need protected. They could be given a job transfer, or even placed in my position here. I just have to know that they're safe." Astin attempted to explain without giving too many details.

"Putting him here may not truly be as safe as you hope. If the Sith make it here and find us, they would undoubtedly head the the Academy first, Captain." Astin turned his head as Master Cata spoke to him.

"She, actually. But nonetheless, she would be here with the Masters. She is a witch and could defend herself – I doubt the Sith would see _that _coming." He attempted.

"He's right." Jaina nodded, "Perhaps this girl could help your defenses while we are away."

"If this is the only way to get you to agree to the arrangement, it shall be done. Bring her in with you the morning you leave. In two days' time." Master Katarn said to Astin, nodding judiciously.

When the other Masters left, they allowed Astin and Jaina the time needed to talk. "Those two days will be plenty of time to meet up with Brem and prepare to leave."

Astin sighed and looked out the windows of the Council Hall. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now."

"A bit late for that, I'm afraid, Captain." Jania said lightly.

"Yes, well, let's hope you have another... vision. Otherwise we'll be roaming around the Milky Way like lost pets." He groaned at the thought.

"I have a feeling that if the Sith are looking for us, we won't be roaming for long.." She replied as she walked out the door, leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
